gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Brittany and Santana. As part of the Glee Club assignment is to sing Whitney Houston songs, Brittany and Santana perform this. Brittany starts off singing in the choir room with New Directions and it moves towards the Auditorium where they both dance with the Cheerios. It is clear that this performance affects Quinn, as she is disheartened at the fact that she couldn't get up and dance, due to being in a wheelchair. After the performance Brittany tells her that she still can dance in her dreams and also fly and breathe fire. LYRICS: Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase all my blues away I've done alright up 'til now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: Somebody who loves me, yeah Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: To hold me in her arms Oh! Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Brittany and Santana: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls... Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana: Oooh, oooh (Cheerios: Dance) Come on baby, hahahaha (Cheerios: Dance) Brittany: Wooh! Yeah! (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: Now get with this, hahahaha Woah woah woah, yeah! Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: With me girl? Brittany and Santana: Hey, don't you wanna dance (Cheerios: Dance) Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Cheerios: Dance) Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Cheerios: Dance) Don't you wanna dance Santana: Say you wanna dance! Uh huh! (Cheerios: Dance) Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Kategorie:Videos